Heartbreaker
by LL was Guest123
Summary: Just a little story based on a Jean/James pairing!


_Disclaimer – I do not own Lewis or any of the characters, just borrowing them for story purposes!_

James picked up the first sandwich he saw, desperate to get out of the canteen queue and away from the embarrassing situation which he found himself in. Lewis could be annoying at times but this was the worst he could remember. He was not being in the least bit subtle in trying to instigate a hot date between his sergeant and newly appointed WPC Harding. Despite James throwing looks his way that he was sure were clearly spelling out 'Back off,' Robbie continued in his quest to match make. To make matters worse, Jean Innocent had joined them in the room just seconds earlier and was now party to all that was happening. Amelia Harding was flashing a brilliant smile in his direction and James, ever the professional, was torn between trying not to be rude to a new colleague, and ensuring that he gave the clear message of 'not interested.' Glancing back at Jean he caught her eye, just in time to see her move her gaze towards the floor in a way that told him she was not at all happy or comfortable with the situation.

James hurried forward to pay for the sandwich before moving to sit at a table, focusing on his lunch and the need to eat as quickly as possible. "Mind if I sit here?" came a small voice, James looking up to see Amelia standing over him. "Go ahead" he replied weakly. She sat down and began chattering earnestly, questioning him about himself and how long he had been a sergeant. Moments later Jean Innocent was alongside them. "Join us Ma'am?" Hathaway asked eagerly. "Actually Ma'am, I was hoping for a word, we could sit here." Damn you Robbie Lewis, Hathaway thought, glaring at Lewis before giving Jean a brief apologetic smile. "Sure" she replied meekly as she followed Lewis to a nearby table, choosing a seat where she could observe the conversation taking place between James and Amelia.

"Sorry about that Ma'am, I hope you didn't mind me intercepting you. I just happen to think that the young lass would be could for our young sergeant. He has been on his own for far too long in my opinion. Lately he has even been refusing a drink at the end of a working day, I think he is spending far too long on his own in that flat of his." Lewis glanced across to where Amelia was still trying to talk James into submission, smiling and fluttering her eyes as she chatted. "Mind you, he'll need to do a bit better than that, he doesn't even look half interested." Robbie grumbled. Jean smiled to herself, looking across the room herself and catching James in a brief gaze before returning to finish her salad, while Robbie continued to make small talk, most of which he barely listened to.

"Excuse me Ma'am" Lewis said, reaching in his jacket pocket for the ringing mobile telephone. "Lewis...yeh...right...I'll be there now." He put the phone away and began to gather up the remainder of his lunch. The victim from last night, the young girl, she's woken up and I can speak to her" he announced. Across the room James rose from his chair as he saw Lewis hang up the telephone and begin to move himself. "You stay here," Robbie called across to him, "I'll only be an hour, finish your lunch, don't rush, and then finish going through that evidence file. It doesn't need both of us. Sorry Ma'am, I'll fill you in when I get back." Jean nodded, feeling quite relieved to be left alone.

As Robbie left, James again looked across in Jean's direction with a pleading look on his face. Amelia didn't seem to notice and she continued to flirt, enjoying this lunch break more than she had any other since she had arrived in Oxford. "Will you excuse me for just a minute" James said politely, "I have just remembered I have to send a message and it's quite important." He reached for his mobile and began tapping out a message.

Jean's phone beeped seconds later and she picked it up from the table beside her.

_I love you so much. I hate us having to be in situations like this. I wish I could just tell her and Robbie and everyone else how I feel about you. That I'm crazy about you and how no-one else will ever come close. You are stunningly beautiful. I have no idea what is being said to me right now. I can't take my eyes off you. Can I meet you in your office in 5 minutes? _

She looked up, again catching his eye and she nodded discretely before leaving the table and exiting the canteen.

"Robbie Lewis is such a pain" he announced, turning the key in the lock of her office door and glancing around to ensure that the blinds were closed before placing his arms around her and bringing her close to him. "Hmmm, he can be frustrating at times, but it's only because he cares about you. He wants to see you happy and he looks at someone like Amelia Harding and thinks that she is the sort of girl who can do that." He smiled at her before kissing her lovingly. "Yeh well, like I said, If I were able to I'd tell Robbie Lewis that I'm really not interested in girls!" he exclaimed. Jean laughed, "think you'd better think about what impression he might get from that comment darling" she replied. James shook his head, "what I meant was that I prefer a woman with a bit more experience" he kissed her again, moving his lips down and sucking tenderly on her neck. "James, we do have work to do this afternoon," she whispered, realising that it wouldn't do to get too carried away at work, as much as she was enjoying herself right now. "Hmmm," he replied frustrated, tearing himself away from kissing her but keeping his hands placed on her hips, "we'll have to put this on hold until after work then". She placed her hand on his cheek, "I'll look forward to it." With a quick goodbye kiss, he turned to return to his file of evidence. "Oh James..." she began, as he reached the door of her office, "did she ask you out then?" He narrowed his eyes at the unnecessary question and the half mocking look on her face as she asked it. "Yes, she did, but don't worry I let her down gently." Jean laughed, "heartbreaker!" He smiled, "well that's something that you will never ever know me as, I promise" and with a wink he left the office, closing the door behind him.

Jean exhaled happily and sat back in her chair. She was so happy, he always knew just the right things to say and do to make things work for them, and she knew he was right, he would never ever break his heart and she would never break his, they were together for keeps and no matter how many difficult lunches she had to endure, it was all worth it!

_Reviews for this little story would be lovely. Many thanks!_


End file.
